Ordinary Day
by Saitaina R. Moricia
Summary: It's just an ordinary day for Tohma's assistant cum receptionist.


Naoko slipped off her sunglasses as she entered through the front door of NG's glass doors, still squinting from the sunlight that had been reflected off the glass tower.

She surveyed the busy early morning activities of her colleagues, ducking out of the way of an intern carrying two trays of coffee and an even taller stack of folders. She grabbed his arm long enough to steady the stack before facing him in the direction of the lift.

Weaving her way through managers, acts, secretaries and assistants, she dropped her purse behind the front counter, kicking it towards her trashcan before taking a seat and booting up the computer. Logging in she studied both her own schedule and her boss', picking up the phone to dial his private number. "Your next meeting is in five minutes and good morning," There was an un-decipherable reply indicating coffee had not yet arrived at his office and she smiled, setting the phone in it's cradle, re-arranging his schedule long enough for him to drag his head off the desk and form some semblance of consciousness.

That done, she slipped her headphone's on and turned her attention to running the front desk, watching as more employees spilled through the front doors, trying not to giggle as she saw who wasn't exactly a morning person. This was actually a fun morning routine, watching the same people stumble through the same activities they did every day.

At ten forty-five, she raised her watch, keeping an eye on both it and the front door. She glanced out of the corner of her eye to her own assistant who was standing by the lift. Ten forty-six…ten fifty…eleven am…eleven twenty five…there he was. She nodded to her assistant who hit the up button just as a pink haired tornado came running through the door. She pushed his notebook further towards the end of her desk and watched as Bad Luck's vocalist grabbed it, calling a thanks over his shoulder as he skidded to a stop just inside the lift.

"Morning!" he called as the doors slammed shut and she shook her head.

"Earlier then normal," Naoko muttered, grabbing her coffee and un-hooking herself from the phone system, re-routing calls to a temporary receptionist as she headed for lunch. As she made her way around her desk, gun shots echoed down the halls, causing three interns to hit the deck. She sipped her coffee, heading for the front door. Pausing to look at the new temporary receptionist she caught the girl dialing the emergency number and turned, pressing a finger on the button to hang up. "Call maintenance."

"But those were gunshots, someone could be hurt, or in trouble.."

"Call maintenance, trust me." She patted the girl on the head and headed out of the building and towards a fast food restaurant, tossing her cup in the trash. She realized a problem about three feet from the front door. No one could get through. The sea of fans was just too big. Naoko silently cursed the fair weather and turned back into the building, grabbing the phone from the temp girl's hand, hanging up on Ryuichi, lead singer of Nittle Grasper and punching the numbers for security. "We have a problem at the north entrance…some of us want lunch."

"We're all blocked up with the south entrance. Someone gave word that Bad Luck uses this entrance."

Naoko cursed aloud this time and glanced up at the sea of teenage lust before shaking her head. "I'll try to find a decoy."

"Good luck, I think they're all in hiding." The security chief said before hanging up. Naoko rubbed her temples. Loud screams could be heard outside the front door and she raised her head in time to see the mass of fans running away from the building. Confused she moved closer to the doors, just as the security entrance slammed open, nearly hitting her. She grabbed the door, holding it in place, raising an eyebrow at the blond man who entered, looking not the slightest bit ashamed he nearly knocked her unconscious. "Naoko." he said, bowing to her.

Naoko bowed back and gestured to the lifts. "Tohma is in his office, Shuichi is in rehearsal room five." She glanced at the doors again and grabbed her purse, intent on finding lunch while there was a break in the sea.

The blond nodded and headed for the lifts before throwing something towards her. Naoko caught it and smiled. She clutched the book to her chest as she headed out the doors. It was a simple arrangement, she didn't tell anyone he was there, and she got an autographed first run of his new book. Honestly she got the better end considering everyone but Shuichi knew he was there.

Lunch was a bit of peace in the chaos that was her day. She walked slowly back to the offices, not ready for the hour to end, sipping on a soda just as slowly. The fans had returned but at least now she could get through the security entrance since the locks had been un-done.

Slipping in she set her soda under the counter and plugged herself back into the phone system, just in time to receive a call from upstairs. She disconnected with the frantic singer and dialed the number for emergency, requesting one ambulance to pick up a patient suffering from a heart condition and nervous breakdown.

Yawning behind her hand she watched as the over wrought producer was loaded into the ambulance and signed the papers for his bills to be directed back to the company before turning her attention back to the schedules of the various acts NG produced, nothing that two were scheduled for the same rehearsal room at the same time. She sent security up before either act showed up, to re-route one group to a vacant room. Those two acts caused enough blood shed without needing them to come in contact with each other.

The day was winding down and Naoko unplugged herself, gathering folders, papers and her soda as she headed for the lifts, ready to do her second and true job. Her assistant ran behind her and she opened her mouth, allowing her purse strap to be placed between her teeth before clenching them. He pushed the button for the top most floor and waved to her as the doors closed.

Very slowly and very carefully, Naoko walked down the hall, using her foot to kick on the set of doors in front of her. A blond man peered out at her before opening the door wide, watching as his assistant headed over to the desk, dropping everything but the purse and the soda onto it. "Naoko?"

"Sorry, long walk. She started arranging the folders and papers in order of importance before taking the seat across from his.

"Did you enjoy your day?"

"Two calls to maintenance about bullet holes, one ambulance trip, five hundred fans at the front doors, one late act, two fights over release dates and a free book." Naoko spouted.

Tohma took his seat, smiling at her. "So…just an ordinary day then?"


End file.
